Three for the Ride
by Jezebel Whitlock
Summary: Road trip gone bad. Bella and Jasper meet a stranger who takes them back to his house. A/H OOC Threesome Bella/Peter/Jasper NO SLASH formally called Two's okay but three's a charm


_New o/s. Hope you like it_

_SM owns everything. I only wish I owned Peter and Jasper._

**Two's Okay but Three's a Charm**

The road trip didn't go as planned.

I was furious. First, the fucking car broke down, in the middle of a deserted back road. Then, Jasper's cell died, not before realizing that there was no service.

I swore and leaned against the truck. "This is just great."

Jasper came to my side and kissed the side of my head. "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure someone will find us."

"It's nearly midnight, Jasper." I sighed. "Who's going to be coming out here at this time of night?"

He sighed and looked up and down the road. "I think I saw a gas station about two miles down the road. Maybe if we head out now, we can get a—"

"Not likely." I mumbled. "It's nearly midnight, Jazz. No tow truck is going to come out at this time."

He sighed. "Looks like we're walking,"

"Fantastic."

Jasper pulled his hoodie out of the duffel bag and slipped it on me. "Don't need you to freeze to death on me, Bells."

We began walking in silence. It got pretty boring after a while. "Let's play a game."

"What could we possibly play?"

"I dunno. Twenty questions?"

He chuckled. "We've been friends for years, Bella. And lovers even longer. I'm pretty sure I know everything there is to know about a person."

"You don't know _everything_ about me."

"Really? Like what?" he challenged.

"Well, I've always wanted to have a threesome."

He stopped and stared at me in shock. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"But—_why_?"

"Don't give me that, Jasper. I know for a fact that you partook in a threesome in freshman year of college." I started walking again. After a short pause, Jasper followed behind.

"Who told you that?"

"I have my sources."

He groaned. "Alice told you, didn't she?"

I nodded. "Imagine my surprise when I heard the guy I was hopelessly in love with for six years had a threesome with two others girls." I said.

Jasper cringed. "They didn't mean anything, Bella." He said. "You are everything to me."

"I know that." I said. "It's all in the past."

He eyed me wearily. "You know I love you, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I do."

"So... if you ever do take part of a threesome, will I be one of those people?"

"No, Jasper, I'd rather sleep with two _complete strangers_."

"Alright, I get it. I messed up." He grumbled. "Stupid Alice. She broke her promise."

"You should have been the one to tell me, Jasper."

"At the time, you didn't seem to care who I slept around with."

I cringed and he groaned. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did."

"Bella,"

"Forget it Jasper. It's all in the past."

I walked ahead of him in silence. I know this happened a couple of years ago but it still hurt. I didn't like knowing how many women Jasper slept with before we got together. In college, he really started going at it.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?"

I didn't answer.

"Please, Bella. Say something."

I pursed my lips.

"I love you."

I snorted.

Jasper stopped trying after he realized he was just aggravating me further. We walked in silence until I saw a light coming up behind us. It was a car.

The car stopped just as Jasper pulled me close to him. It was a guy, probably a little older than us.

"You guys alright?"

"Our car broke down." I said.

"Ah, so it was your car I saw as I was driving."

I nodded. "Do you need a ride, somewhere?"

"That would be great." I said at the same time as Jasper said, "No."

I looked at him. "Well, if you prefer walking, you go right ahead. I would love a ride."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He growled.

We got into the car, me in the front, Jasper in the back, as the guy started driving. "I'm Peter." He said.

"I'm Bella. That's Jasper."

"What are you folks doing in Texas?"

"We were on a road trip, heading up to visit my mom in Florida."

"Where are you two from?"

"We're from Washington." I said. "A small town named Forks."

He snickered at the name. I understood. _Forks_ just doesn't seem like the proper name for a town.

"You two hungry?"

"Starving," I admitted.

"I was just heading home to make something to eat. You two are welcome to join me."

"I don't think so." Jasper deadpanned.

Peter's eyes flashed to Jasper's. "Ignore him." I said, giving him the death glare. "He's just in a bad mood."

"Look, I can understand why you're reluctant to trust me, the creepy guy picking up a couple in the middle of the night on the back roads of Texas but I'm not some kind of axe-wheeling murderer."

"You aren't creepy, Peter." I said. And he wasn't. He was actually very handsome. He had blonde hair—lighter than Jasper's—and expressive gray eyes. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones, a little bit of stubble. He was almost as tall as Jasper, maybe half an inch shorter.

"You just need to ignore him. He gets cranky when he's hungry."

"You don't need to treat me like a child, Isabella."

"Then stop behaving like one, Jasper." I said pleasantly.

Peter was snickering. "You two are acting like an old married couple."

"It feels like we've been married for years." I grumbled.

"Just wait until we're actually old _and_ married. Then we'll see how it is."

Despite my annoyance with him, the reassurance he just gave about being married sent butterflies through my stomach.

Jasper caught my eye in the rear-view mirror and his eyes softened as he smiled.

I bit my lip. Peter pulled up into a three-story old Victorian house. I got out of the car, gaping. "You live here?"

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Yep. It was my grandmother's. She left it for me when she died."

"Do you live alone?"

"Unfortunately," He said.

"That's awful." I murmured. "To live in such a beautiful home and yet have no one to share it with." I turned to look at him. "You must get so lonely."

He shrugged. "Sometimes. But I'm used to it."

"Why haven't you gotten married?" Jasper asked.

"Haven't found the right person yet,"

"Do you believe in true love?"

"I believe true love exists. But I think it's hard to find and most people never truly find their true love."

"I found mine," Jasper said, pulling me against his chest as he buried his face in my hair.

"It takes an honest man to admit that, Jasper." Peter opened the door and let us inside. The floorboards creaked, evidence of the age of this house.

"This place is so beautiful." I breathed.

"Would you like something to eat?" Peter asked.

My stomach growled at the thought of food. "Yes, please."

Both men laughed at my impatient stomach and Peter led us towards the kitchen. For such an old house, the kitchen was fairly modern.

"What would you like?" he asked. "I can make grilled cheese since it's so late."

"That's great. I haven't had grilled cheese in a while."

Peter grinned widely. "Why don't you two make yourselves at home while I make it?" He offered.

I nodded and took Jasper's hand, all previous annoyance and irritation gone. Jasper was glancing over his shoulder as I dragged him out.

"I still don't trust him."

"I know you don't." I said. "But I do. So you can stop treating him like garbage and give him a chance."

"Bella,"

"I mean it, Jasper."

He huffed but didn't argue. He knew it would get him nowhere. We went into the living room and I studied the paintings and pictures placed around the room. Jasper sat down and watched me.

I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the room. I bit my lip and sighed. I hated fighting with Jasper. But sometimes he just brings out the worst in me. Despite the fact that I love him with my whole heart, sometimes I want to kick him where it hurts for being such an idiot.

Of course, Jasper would be pissed as shit if I ever tried something like that. I knew better.

Finally tired of teasing Jasper, I went to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. "Mm, I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"Yes, you were an idiot." I ran my fingers through his silky hair and smiled. "But you're MY idiot."

He snorted.

"All right, you lovebirds. Here are your grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Thanks Peter."

"Yeah, thanks Peter." Jasper said.

We ate in silence. I watched Peter most of the time.

He looked up and met my gaze. He raised an eyebrow. I put the plate down, stood up from Jasper's lap and walked over to him. Jasper was watching from behind me, his eyes narrowed.

I straddled Peter's knees and ran my hands through his hair. Peter stiffened as he stared into my eyes.

"Kiss me, Peter." I said.

"Wha—"

"Kiss me."

Startled, Peter leaned forward and very gently pressed his lips against mine. His lips were smooth and felt incredible against mine. I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling the hard plains of his muscles beneath his shirt. As I started to deepen it, Peter's arms came around me, holding me tightly against him. I groaned as I moved my lips from his and began placing open-mouthed kisses against his neck and shoulder.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Peter watching Jasper. His eyes were hooded with lust. I pulled away from Peter, twisted around and held my hand out to Jasper. He knew this was what I wanted. I told him, rather blatantly, as we were walking. Jasper stood up and walked towards us, taking my hand in his.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" Peter suggested huskily.

I nodded and Peter took my hand, leading us upstairs and towards his room. I didn't have time to look around before Jasper was attacking my lips.

Peter came around my back and began unbuttoning my blouse. I ran my nails slowly down Jasper chest, looking up at him with lust and overwhelming amounts of love. I never knew it was possible to love this much.

Peter was removing the blouse from my shoulders, kissing the exposed skin as it appeared to him. Jasper kissed me slowly as his hands moved around my back and began to unhook the lace black bra.

I lay my head back against Peter shoulder while he caressed my stomach, teasing me with his fingers. "Peter," I moaned. Jasper took my hardened nipple into his mouth as Peter began fondling my other breast in his hand. "Oh Jasper,"

As Jasper suckled and bit my nipple, he worked his hands down to my pants and began pushing them down, along with my panties. It wasn't long until I was standing naked in front of two, overly dressed, hot men.

"You two have way too many clothes on." I whispered.

Jasper and Peter looked at each other over my shoulder before taking off their own clothes. I watched in fascination as the each stood naked in front of me.

"What do you want, Baby?" Peter asked.

"You in the front," I said. "I want Jasper to take me from behind."

"Your wish is our command." Jasper whispered.

They each took their spot behind me. I felt Jasper's hands roam up my sides to my breasts, circling my nipples. I gasped and let my head fall back against his shoulder. Peter claimed my mouth while Jasper kissed down my shoulders and spine, stroking my pussy. I could feel my arousal dripping down my legs. Peter's hand slid down my body, slipping a finger between my folds. I groaned at the sensation and bucked into his hand.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?" Peter said. Jasper moaned.

"Please fuck me. I need you," I panted, "I need both of you."

I grabbed Peter's shoulders to help steady myself as I felt my knees start to give way. Jasper and Peter led me towards the bed and laid me back gently. I was so wet. Peter licked slowly up my folds, ending with a gentle nibble against my clit. I bucked into his face. He chuckled. "Patience, darlin',"

I took Peter's hard erection into my hand and squeezed. Peter was groaning. "Fuck, that's amazing."

"Please, Jasper. Peter, I need to feel you inside me."

A moment later, I got my wish. I watched as both Jasper and Peter put on a condom. I don't know where they got it from and I didn't really care to know either. I just wanted to feel them inside me.

Jasper gently eased into my whole as Peter thrust into my pussy. I groaned at the sensation of both. "Fuck, yes."

"God, Bella, you feel incredible." Peter hissed.

"Peter. Jasper,"

"Mm, Bella, you're so warm, so tight." Jasper growled.

Jasper and Peter plunged into me, one pushing in as the other pulled out. I was so lost in the ecstasy that when my stomach tightened, I screamed both their names. Peter came, shooting his seed inside the condom as Jasper thrust inside me once more, cumming shortly after. I fell back against Jasper, gasping for air.

They were both smiling at me as they eased out.

"That was amazing." I whispered sleepily.

"Well, love? Was it everything you thought it would be?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arm around me.

I smiled and nodded, pulling Peter flush against me. "It was better."

**Review please**


End file.
